Twins
by DeadlyDevotion
Summary: Sakura is a Soul Finder who has been assigned to find Syaoran's Twin but Syaoran wants nothing to do with her or her new age cult. SS


* * *

_This is a little different from my other fics but I hope you enjoy it! Oh, and if you've never read one of my stories C!Syaoran= Syaoran and R!Syaoran= Li.  
_

* * *

"Hello!"

"Err..hello." Syaoran tried to politely side step the girl that had randomly appeared in front of him but she tilted her body, preventing his escape.

"You're a very hard person to get in touch with! I've been looking all day for you! Are you always in such a rush and so busy?"

Syaoran smiled nervously and tried to move around her again. He really didn't have time for this. He had to meet with Li and Kurogane for practice in ten minutes. Kurogane always hated it when he was late and his twin wasn't too happy waiting either. As if he didn't already look bad enough in Nii-san's eyes.…somehow this would get around to father too and once again Syaoran would be considered the weak link in the family. Syaoran groaned under his breathe and turned around.

Much to his distress the girl followed after him.

"W-wait up! My legs aren't as long as yours and you're walking really, really fast!"

Syaoran cursed softly at himself. Even if he was going to be late he didn't have the heart to run away from her.

"I'm sorry but I have some place to be," he tried telling her.

"I'll go with you!"

"I'd really prefer it if you wouldn't," he said as gently as possible. Syaoran jogged up to the crosswalk and started impatiently pressing the walk button.

"But I have to! Or else how else am I going to find your Twin?"

Syaoran whipped his head around to stare at her. "My twin?"

"Ah! The walk sign is lit up!"

Syaoran hurried across the street, the girl at his side. "I know who my twin is," he told her as they came up to the sidewalk again. "That's who I'm going to meet with right now. And who I'm going to make upset if I'm late again…"

"No, no! Not your twin brother, silly! I'm here to find your Twin Self!"

"Ohhhh." Syaoran eyed her up and down with a sheepish smile. He had heard about these people. "No thank you. I really don't have time for soul mates."

"Not a soul mate! A Twin!" she insisted, pouting. "Usually I'm able to match a Twin up right away but for you…it's been difficult just finding you! You…you won't be mad at me if it takes a little longer, will you?" she asked shyly.

Syaoran laughed. "Take as long as you want, miss"

She clapped and smiled. Much to Syaoran's relief she dropped her pace and he walked on without her. "Thank you so much, Syaoran-kun! I'm sure Yuko-san won't be too mad as long as it's okay with my client but I'm going to let her know right now! And it's Sakura!"

He looked behind him despite himself. "What?"

"I'm not miss! My name is Sakura!" she said, smiling and waving.

"R-right." He awkwardly smiled and gave a half wave before sprinting the rest of the way to the shrine.

As he skidded to a stop inside the shrine gates his face smashed into Kurogane's chest. Syaoran stumbled and fell hard on his back as his book and papers flew up in the air before striking him repeatedly in the face. When he opened his eyes and removed the books Li was staring down at him with a frown.

"You're late."

"It wasn't--…there was this girl and…--never mind." Syaoran picked himself off and dusted himself off. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry doesn't make up for lost time kid. Clean this shit up, get changed, and meet us out back. You're already behind."

"Alright."

"Don't forget Hien this time," he added with a pointed look. "You're supposed to always carry it with you."

"I do."

"Then why the hell has it been sitting on the table since yesterday's practice?"

Syaoran paled as Li hide his smile behind his hand.

As soon as Kurogane headed toward the back he asked Li "Did I miss a lot?"

"Nothing that I can't go over with you at home but…we aren't doing this for leisure, Syaoran. If you don't start taking this seriously you'll not only disappoint father but really hurt yourself. That's why Kurogane is so mad at you."

"It's not like I mess up purposefully. And I'm not blowing it off or else I wouldn't be here and I wouldn't be helping you protect the house everytime father has his meetings. It just doesn't come as naturally to me as it does for you so--"

"So you should be working twice as hard as me, shouldn't you? And be here twice as early instead of twice as late to make up for the handicap."

Syaoran blushed darker from Li's stern look before watching his brother shoulder his sword and follow after Kurogane. How is it that he gets lectured from someone that's one minute younger than him?

After picking up all his books Syaoran ran in the shrine and tossed his things on the table next to his brother's school bag. He hurriedly grabbed his change of clothes and shut himself in one of the side rooms. At least Nii-san didn't look too angry, he mused. As long as he caught up with sword practice then Li would be too bothered. And as long as he proved his skills when they were needed his tardiness would be overlooked in the end. Honestly Syaoran didn't care too much for sword. Or combat. Or protecting the family honor or anything like that. He'd much rather be back in the library reading but that upset his brother and his father more…not to mention the patrons who'd get caught up in an attack aimed at him.

As he took off his shirt Syaoran peeked out the little window to see Kurogane and Li getting into stances. He knew he looked nothing like them when he fought. Half the time he was sure it was dumb luck that he was able to fend off attackers.

He sighed. "This is really worthless."

"Worthless? Are you sure? That shirt looks pretty expensive to me!"

"GAH!" Syaoran flushed and fell back into the display of wooden practice swords as Sakura smiled and waved. "Y-you!"

"Sakura!" she corrected.

"What are you---h-how did you--?!"

"Yuko-san wasn't available so I'll ask her later. I'm sure it won't be a problem though, since you agreed…is this where you practice sword?" she asked, walking up to the window. "Ah! There's Li! He's coming over!" She started waving.

Syaoran's eyes flew to the window to see Li jogging over, concerned if not confused from Syaoran's shout. Syaoran quickly grabbed Sakura by the wrist and pulled her down with him under the window and out of sight.

"Syaoran?" Li called. "Everything all right?"

"F-Fine! I just…forgot something at the library and…suddenly remembered."

Li paused. "All that noise over that?"

Sakura tried to stand up but Syaoran quickly pulled on her wrist and shook his head with a pleading expression. "I'm coming out right now."

"Kurogane-san is getting impatient." Li commented before Syaoran heard him walk away.

Syaoran released a sigh and let go of Sakura.

"Even his Twin is easier to find than yours! I don't get it!"

"What I don't get is why--no, how you got in here," he muttered.

"Easy!" Sakura's image faded a little before coming solid again.

Syaoran stared at the scene in disbelief before shaking his head and pulling his shirt on. "I don't have time for this."

"Do you have time to put pants on?" she asked. Syaoran stopped in his run for the door, blushed darkly in embarrassment before diverting his eyes and accepting the pants from the smiling Sakura. "I already found Kurogane-san's Twin. Maybe Yuko-san will let me introduce them since I still haven't found yours."

Syaoran imaged Kurogane in his situation and held back a laugh. If Syaoran didn't want anything to do with this Twin thing then Kuroane would want it less.

"You do that," he said, smiling. "I gotta go--"

"Wait! Wait!" Syaoran froze as Sakura jumped on his back, her arms wrapped tightly around his neck. "Before you go I need to ask you something very important!"

He shyly looked over his shoulder at her pretty face. "W-what?"

"Are you in love with anyone?"

Syaoran turned a darker shade of red and nervously detached her from his back. "N-no one," he said, stuttering and smiling before running outside where two very annoyed people were waiting. And yes. He did forget his sword.

* * *


End file.
